Comatose
by sosplz712
Summary: This is a Paul Twilight one shot for a contest on quizilla but I wanted to post it here. : Enjoy! Review please! And maybe a message?


**Maya's POV**

"Jesus Paul! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at the one and only Paul Walker. He always got under my skin but I strangely had an attraction towards him. This time he just went too far.

"What Maya?" Paul asked, grinning. "What did I do?" At that moment, I wished I could wipe the smirk off his face; that infamous smirk that he always seemed to wear.

"Fuck Paul! You know what you did!" I growled, glaring straight at him. "You just can't leave me alone can you?" I hissed.

"No, as a matter-of-fact, I cannot. Why would I want to, when you're so much fun to rile up?" He spoke it so calmly like he didn't care that he was messing with me. I clenched my fists. "Aww, is little Maya angry? What are you gonna do, get cousin Jacob to beat me up?" He asked in a baby voice.

"Paul Walker, you are **the vilest** boy I have **ever** known! Go to hell!" I yelled one last time, leaving behind a group of our gaping friends as well as a speechless Paul.

As I walked down the road to my house, I kicked a random pebble while grumbling angry things about Paul under my breath. He ruined my moment; the moment I had waited for, for a long time. I had waited months for James Kaimin to finally ask me out but Paul up and ruined the whole thing! James was about to ask me when Paul came up and decided to stare him down like he was a menace! James must have thought Paul was my boyfriend otherwise he wouldn't have backed down. _Ugh! Why is Paul so….so….infuriating?!_ I screamed angrily and folded my arms, looking both ways before moving across the dirt road. _I swear, if I ever get my hands on Pa-_

I screamed in agony as I was thrown down the road a few feet. I hadn't even heard the car coming.

The pain in my body was tremendous and I could barely breathe. I lay motionless on the ground, sobbing and screaming as I waited for the pain to stop. Something inside me told me that relief wouldn't come as soon as I would hope. I heard someone kneel beside me, asking if I was okay then sirens in the background. I was unable to answer; I had hit hard on the hard dirt of the road and I couldn't coherently do anything. My mind was whirling and blurring all at the same time; all of it made me dizzy so I blinked quickly, hoping to be rid of the fog. I heard the frantic voices of familiar people but I couldn't tell what anyone was saying; I could barely tell what was happening when I was lifted up on what I'm guessing was the stretcher.

Something was placed over my mouth and nose and I breathe in, feeling fresh oxygen fill my lungs. I closed my eyes fully, giving in to the comatose that threatened to take over. I just couldn't hold on any longer.

When I woke up, or when I thought I woke up, the room was blank. There was nothing around me, just emptiness. "Hello?" I squeaked out, but all I got was an echo. Suddenly a door was at the end of the white 'room'. I went to it and opened it. The lush La Push forest surrounded me but I saw no exit. The door that was previously there had vanished into thin air. "Hello?" I called out again. I was suddenly scared. I was lost and didn't know where to go. I had to be dreaming. I had to be. _Get a hold of yourself Maya!_ I told myself before taking a deep breath and walked forward, determined to find out how to get out of this dream of mine.

**Paul's POV**

"What do you mean she can't hear us?" I asked angrily.

Emily stepped in, touching my shoulder comfortingly. "What he means is, don't all comatose patients have the potential to hear you when you talk to them?" She asked softly.

"Well, ma'am… At this point we're not sure. She's responding well to the treatment and we can tell there's brain activity going on but we're not sure-" The doctor told us but I cut him off when I slammed my fist on the counter top.

"Bull shit! I want to see Maya!" I growled, glaring at the man.

"Paul," Sam started and gave me a warning glance. "Would it be okay if he saw her? They're…close." He said subtly.

The doctor inspected me nervously and nodded, "Don't distress her. If she can hear you and you do something drastic then you could kill her." He said nervously before pointing down the hall to room 248.

I trudged down the hall and walked into the room nervously, wincing at the sight of Maya's beat up body. She was bruised all over where the blood vessels had broken under her skin, her face was paled but her eyelids were tinted purple. She was tired, even in her comatose state.

I pulled a chair up beside her bed and sat down, staring at her. I hesitantly reached for her hand and held it, lightly kissing the top of it. "Maya…" I whispered, sighing. "I'm so sorry." I apologized. "I can't believe this happened. Maybe if I didn't hurt you, you wouldn't have run off…" I sighed again and brushed my thumb over the skin on her hand. She was so cold, almost lifeless but I knew she had to have heard me.

"I only teased you so much because I like you. I've always liked you but for the past year or so it's been a lot more than that." I paused, dropping my eyes. "I should have just told you. I know I'm an idiot." I said, chuckling sadly and rubbed my free hand over my face. "The doctor said you might not be able to hear me but I know you can… I can feel it. You'll pull through this Maya, you're a fighter. I'll be here every day." I said.

I sat there for a few hours before nodding off in the chair, my hand still holding hers.

**Maya's POV**

I walked around for a little while but sighed when I realized that I had either went in a circle or each part of the woods looked the same. Suddenly I saw a meadow or a clearing just outside of the trees and I ran for it. When I got there I looked around with wide eyes; it was beautiful with all the flowers and birds flying overhead in a clear sky.

"Maya…" I heard. I gasped, looking in front of me.

"Paul?" I called but he seemed so distant.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I can't believe this happened. Maybe if I didn't hurt you, you wouldn't have run off…" He sighed and I was confused. Suddenly my hand tingled, a jolt going through my hand.

"Paul?" I called out again but he didn't hear me, he only went on.

"I only teased you so much because I like you. I've always liked you but for the past year or so it's been a lot more than that." He paused and I gasped.

"W-What?" I asked, swallowing and tried to get closer but he only got farther away.

"I should have just told you. I know I'm an idiot." He said, chuckling sadly and I frowned.

"Yes, you are! I wish you would have told me!" I yelled to him, wondering if he was ignoring me. "Paul!" I cried out.

"The doctor said you might not be able to hear me but I know you can… I can feel it. You'll pull through this Maya, you're a fighter. I'll be here every day." He spoke and I just barely heard him.

"W-Wait, what doctor? What am I going to pull through?! Paul!" I yelled to him, running closer but I only seemed to get farther away. He was fading into the distance but I didn't want to let him go, I needed the company and I didn't want to be alone. Soon enough he was gone and I broke down, sobbing. "What's wrong with me?" I whispered to myself.

**Paul's POV**

Everyone came with me to visit for the first week or so. The doctor told us she was still in the same state as before but that was good, in a way, right? _At least she wasn't going downhill. _I told myself every day.

Week after week went by and I was becoming discouraged. I refused to give up visiting like the others. I knew Maya would recover, she was strong and she had to. I talked to her every day, hoping for some progress.

The look on the doctor's face that Friday made my heart stop. "She's not progressing like we hoped. We've been talking to Billy Black about it. He doesn't want to pull the plug but we're not sure if she'll recover." He told me. I cried that night, full-on sobbed. I couldn't lose Maya. It was then that I had realized that I imprinted on Maya, something inside me was denying it; something told me she would reject me and hate me forever if I told her how I may have felt.

Over the next day or so, something inside of me cracked and I eventually felt lifeless. Maya was my light and I had now realized that without her I was nothing. I needed to see her smile, to hear her scold me, and to notice all the beautiful things about her again. It was that night that I began praying that she would come back to me; that Maya would come out of her coma and love me. Maybe the 'love me' part was a little much to ask for but I wanted my Maya back; the Maya I knew was full of life and the girl in that hospital bed wasn't the same.

I went the next day, Saturday, to the hospital and talked to the doctor. I was surprised when he told me things were looking up now. I rushed to the room and sat in the chair like I did every day, pulling it close to the bedside and took her hand. "Maya, Maya! It's Paul… You have to wake up. You have to wake up for me, for Jake, for everyone! Please Maya." I cried out frantically. I sat back, holding her hand and looked down at my lap, tears in my eyes. It had been months since she had been hit by that car. The doctor had convinced Billy to think about pulling the plug. Doctor Weston told him that the longer she was in the coma, the more memory she could lose or the more damaged her brain could be. Maya was strong and I knew that; all of us knew that Maya was strong and there was no way I would let anyone give up on her. They couldn't pull the plug without killing me too. My heart and soul belonged to Maya now and without her I would be empty. She would always have all of me; I refused to settle for another.

I fell asleep soon after getting there. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately what with patrol and visiting the hospital every day. If it weren't for the guys I would be living at the hospital with Maya.

**Maya's POV**

Paul was back again. I saw him frequently enough and never knew when he was back since I couldn't tell today from any other day. I had no clue how long I had been in this never-ending dream.

"Maya, Maya! It's Paul… You have to wake up. You have to wake up for me, for Jake, for everyone! Please Maya." He cried out frantically and at that moment I could feel his warm skin on mine.

_What's going on? _I gasped as my dream Paul took my hand and pulled me up from the ground.

"Come on." The words hadn't come from Paul but it was like a whisper in the wind. I followed him aimlessly, gaping at this. I had never once had this happen. Paul never got close enough for me to touch him and this was too good to be true.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly. I was confused and scared, all at the same time. "Paul?" I asked when he stopped and gasped when I felt his lips on mine. They were warm but this would only happen in a dream, right?

He led me forward to a spot in the trees and pushed me towards it. I gave him a questioning look but he urged me to go on. "Go." I heard the whisper again. I took in a deep breath and walked into the forest, a white light surrounding me and everything disappeared.

**Paul's POV**

I felt something under my head move and I groaned. "Hey," I murmured and tried to go back into the deep sleep I had been in. I felt movement again and lifted my head. "What the he-" My eyes widened to see what I thought to be Maya waking up. She was groaning and her brain activity shot up.

"Maya!" I gasped, kissing her hand. "You're awake!" _Oh my God! My prayers paid off._

She looked confused for a moment before she smiled. "Hello." She whispered hoarsely.

"Hi." I grinned and kissed her forehead.

"How long was I out?" She asked curiously and I sighed.

"A month or two." I told her honestly with a sad look.

She widened her eyes a little. "Oh my…" She took a deep breath and I gently rubbed my thumb on her cheek. "Did you talk to me while I was out? I kept seeing you." She told me and I smiled widely.

"Yes, the doctor said you probably could hear me but I didn't give a damn about what he said." I chuckled.

"You never did care what anyone said." She teased before smiling and reached up, pulling me down by my wife-beater tank top and kissed my lips gently before pulling back happily. "I like you too, Paul. A lot." She giggled lightly. I grinned at her, satisfied.

"I can beat that." I joked and kissed her deeply before smirking. "I love you." I sighed contently. "I knew you would pull through. You're too strong to let a damn coma keep you down."

Maya merely smiled and pulled me down into another kiss.


End file.
